


【莱杨|节后特供（x】 人生如戏，全靠演技

by AgentS_MIB



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:52:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentS_MIB/pseuds/AgentS_MIB
Summary: 帝国杨和同盟莱的奇妙冒险





	【莱杨|节后特供（x】 人生如戏，全靠演技

注意：  
①全员欢乐风，脑洞段子向  
②二设破天际，银河相声组  
③从人设到故事，我们全程都在跑偏

④主CP还包涵 F4x杨泰隆，不喜者慎入  
⑤本作角色年龄有调整，莱因哈特只比老杨小5岁，安妮罗杰比老杨小三岁

 

大幕拉开——旁白：阪口大助

银河联邦，我们的国家被这样称呼，已经是四百年多前的事情了。四百多年前，一个叫鲁道夫的人异军突起，将整个银河收入囊中，并最终改朝称帝。为了拯救已经废国的联邦，一个叫海尼森的男人和他四十万小伙伴站了出来，组成自由行星同盟。我们的故事，就从银河帝国465年（UC775年）开始

 

F4（跟宫内省）：我这次想直接找个年纪大点，事儿少点，有文化点，洒脱点，最好自己也有点钱，别老找我伸手要的人，外貌？看得过去就行。对了，因为怕又闹出来麻烦，这次找个不孕的（x  
宫内省（打开电脑，输入选项）：系统为您推荐：帝国大商人杨泰隆  
宫内省：给杨泰隆发请柬，邀请他参加无忧宫今年的新年宴会

 

杨爹（丧偶杨爹，在家养孩）：不去，皇帝哪有古董好看  
小杨（打开请柬）：可是上面说皇宫管饭哎，而且宴会后还可以和皇帝一起畅游皇家博物馆。特别门票，点击就送……  
杨爹：你觉得咱们穿那套衣服比较好？  
小杨：……

F4（宴会前询问）：今天人来了？  
宫内省：来了，一会您进去找到大厅里面最贵的那件古董，古董前面站着的，手里还拉着个小男孩的就是  
F4（摸下巴）：人…人妻？？

进入宴会，寒暄一番  
F4（环视）：我记得我这个大厅里面最贵的古董应该是那个古中国汉朝铜马吧，我看看……果然有个带孩子的……等等，男的？？

杨爹：杨泰隆古中国文物知识小课堂开讲啦~  
小杨：杨威利东汉历史小讲座插播中~  
周围人和F4（津津有味）：马萨卡……嗖得寺内……萨斯卡杨泰隆桑

杨爹（帮小杨总结）：这个古中国王朝持续了400年，总共出过29位皇帝，该王朝结束之后，那片土地进入大分裂时代，古代地球先哲后来根据这段历史总结出“天下大势，合久必分，分久必合”的历史规律。  
大贵族A（冷笑）：阁下莫非是在暗示，我朝国祚也将如此？  
周围人：紧张！  
杨爹（摊手）：我说这句话的时候想的是银河联邦，阁下想的是什么，为什么这么联想，我就不知道了  
大贵族A：你……  
F4（忍不住）：哈哈哈哈哈  
F4：行吧，就你了，我也换换新取向（x  
杨爹：？？？

F4（宴会后靠近）：以后朕宫里面的所有古董，你可以随时随意赏玩。  
F4（新年烟花下）：杨卿可愿意和朕一起见证“合久必分，分久必合”？

小杨日记：爹被抢了，难过，我要把宇宙……哎，皇宫图书馆好大哦  
F4隐藏任务：黄金树倒台计划  
F4以为进度：10%  
实际进度：0%

————————————  
10年后  
F4隐藏任务：黄金树倒台计划  
F4以为进度：40%  
实际进度：0%

F4（打理玫瑰）：小杨来啦，军校感觉咋样？有大贵族欺负你吗？  
小杨（茫然）：陛下，我为何要去上军校。我的父亲不是军人，他还很有钱。  
F4（震惊）：！老杨，我们不是说好了……  
杨爹（擦拭古董）：我们俩说好，我们俩又没和我儿子说好  
F4：封建家庭教育VS开明家庭教育的理念冲击中  
F4（起身离开）下个月请自付无忧宫伙食费谢谢！

大贵族B：陛下，臣最近见到一名叫安妮罗杰的少女，温柔娴静，美貌惊人。  
F4：她有儿子吗？  
大贵族B：…………对方芳龄15  
F4：那她有兄弟吗？  
大贵族B：有的有的，她有一个弟弟，聪明绝顶，活力四射，陛下莫非是……  
F4（脑内回放活力四射xN遍）：就她了  
F4（冲着向杨爹道别的小杨提高声音）：招她入宫  
小杨：……你今晚要是得跟我爹割地赔款都是你自己zuo的

小杨：写下【快跑，皇帝要找你姐姐麻烦。杨】的字条一张  
小杨：准备支票一张+去费沙的船票3张  
小杨：从宫内省弄到少女地址（宫内省：杨少爷走好）  
小杨：打车去少女家，在门缝里把东西塞进去  
小杨：与放学回家的13岁莱因哈特打了个照面  
小莱：咦，吉尔菲艾斯，咱们附近有这么一位普通英俊的哥哥？（好感度：5%）  
小莱（拿着字条）：什么！皇帝要找我姐姐！！（漏看麻烦）  
小吉：我想起来了，刚刚过去那人好像是皇帝男情人的儿子，我有次在电视上见过  
两人握住安姐的手：我们快逃吧。

 

当晚：  
三人（登上飞船，擦泪）：自己的父亲身陷魔掌 却还如此为人着想。  
小莱：我决定了，到了费沙我要继续前进，我要去同盟，我一定要打倒黄金树王朝！杨，我一定会回来救你和你父亲的！  
安姐：我也要去！  
小吉（计算支票余额）：应该够用……什么，哦，我也要去！

F4隐藏任务：黄金树倒台计划  
F4以为进度：45%  
实际进度：15%

F4（抱着身下的人）：我觉得有人在喊我的名字  
杨爹（气喘吁吁，翻白眼）：那不就是我么……  
F4（开心继续）：明天我让宫内省把我大殿的那个断臂维纳斯也给你搬过来

——————  
15年后  
同盟军攻陷奥丁，元帅座驾降落首都星  
莱元帅：下面就是无忧宫了，杨，我来救你了！  
莱元帅（冲进无忧宫）：杨——  
无忧宫：……

士兵A：报告元帅，我们翻遍了宫殿，没找到你描述的那个人  
莱元帅（抓住一个宫人）：老皇帝情人的儿子在哪？黑头发、懒懒的、眼睛特好看的那个。  
宫人（努力回忆）：哦，您说杨少爷啊，他早就走了，先帝一驾崩他就走了。  
莱元帅（大喜）：原来他没死，你知道他现在在哪吗？  
宫人（继续努力回忆）：好像回同盟去了  
莱元帅：？？？  
宫人：他母亲就是同盟的，好像还是海尼森人

与此同时，海尼森，田中书店  
《银河英雄传说》第八卷，绝赞发售中  
作者：海尼森大学社会科学院副教授——杨威利  
签售完毕，往回走  
海尼森时代广场的大屏幕开始滚动：我军已经攻克奥丁  
杨：哇哦，这可真是见证历史了，不知道还有没有机会去奥丁图书馆和大学转转

 

奥丁，同盟军-帝国分部视频会议  
莱因哈特：米达麦亚，你在宫内省的数据库查到什么了吗？  
PS：由于帝国缺失关键剧情人物莱因哈特，导致米达麦亚、罗严塔尔、奥贝斯坦先后流亡同盟。  
米达麦亚：元帅，宫内省的数据库没有任何关于杨和他父亲的资料，我刚刚咨询了一个宫内省的老人，据说老皇帝死前亲自下旨，要求删除这两人的所有信息，我们连一张照片都找不到  
齐格飞：其实我……  
奥贝斯坦：元帅，现在我们刚刚拿下奥丁，帝国残余势力还待清缴，请元帅专心军政要务，这些事情让副官去细细排查即可，就算宫内省的数据库没有，帝国政府的数据库总会有的。  
齐格飞：我觉得……  
先寇布：元帅，那我明天再带着蔷薇骑士团排查一下皇宫密室和密道吧。元帅想找的这个人的父亲如果在宫廷居住了15年，不可能一点痕迹都没有的，老皇帝说不定在哪藏了些照片笔记什么的。  
齐格飞：我应该……  
莱因哈特：先寇布这个注意不错，吉尔菲艾斯，你也打算参加吗？  
齐格飞（终于让人说话了……）我现在应该能画出来这个人的样子  
罗严塔尔（终于回神）：本月费沙的地球教清缴工作进展顺利……  
视频会议：……

莱因哈特：哦哦，不愧是吾友！  
奥贝斯坦（义眼闪烁）：没想到参谋长还有这等绝技  
齐格飞（天帝之眼x）：今年安妮罗杰想出同人本，我特地学了美术。  
齐格飞：莱因哈特，我是几个人里唯一记得清他五官的，我明天先来试着画画吧

天国：  
天国的F4（看着奥丁）：这个金发小鬼干得不错嘛  
天国的杨爹（看着海尼森）：同盟版税这么高？  
天国的F4（摘下天堂玫瑰塞给杨爹）：杨卿，我们俩初遇时约定的这场“分久必合”，你看得可还满意？  
天国的杨爹（茫然）：？？

回放：  
F4（宴会后靠近）：以后朕宫里面的古董，你可以随意赏玩。  
F4（新年烟花下）：杨卿可愿意和朕一起见证“合久必分，分久必合”？  
转换成杨爹视角  
杨爹（宴会后靠近）：以后古董可以随便玩！顺说，陛下居然还挺帅的……  
杨爹（新年烟花下）：嗖——piu——哗啦啦啦——嗖——piu——哗啦啦啦

天国的杨爹（摊手）：这不能怪我，当时你宫里的烟花放得就跟不要钱似的  
天国的F4：离家出走，托梦告诉莱元帅杨的位置，等着看好戏

——————  
第二天上午  
奥（打电话）：喂，请问元帅现在在司令部吗？什么？回海尼森了？刚走？新瓦普跳跃技术让我了解一下？  
齐（情报处）：这大概就是他小时候的样子，麻烦你们用软件推演一下他现在的长相  
米（帝国ZF）：认真收集资料中  
先（无忧宫）：所以关于这个杨，女官大人还有什么可以告诉我的吗？（挑起下巴）  
罗（费沙）：《银河英雄传说》第八册终于发售了，什么，杨文理将军陷入昏迷！！

下午  
【系统提示：齐格飞进入同盟军-帝国分部会议室】  
齐格飞：照片.jpg（传输完毕）  
齐格飞：推演结果出来了……这个杨的……  
米达麦亚：咦，这不是……  
先寇布：原来元帅在找的是他？  
【系统提示：奥贝斯坦离开同盟军-帝国分部会议室】  
【系统提示：罗严塔尔进入同盟军-帝国分部会议室】  
罗严塔尔：奥贝斯坦走了是吧，诸位，《银英》第八本出来了  
齐格飞：【口令红包：谢绝剧透】罗严塔尔，看上面的照片  
先寇布：【口令红包：谢绝剧透】罗严塔尔，看上面的照片  
米达麦亚：先别剧透，罗严塔尔，看上面的照片  
罗严塔尔：!  
罗严塔尔：呵，我的元帅哟……  
【系统提示：奥贝斯坦进入同盟军-帝国分部会议室】  
奥贝斯坦：啧，新瓦普跳跃技术还不成熟，高速穿越阶段不能实时通讯  
奥贝斯坦：总之，先让元帅把他的这件心事处理好吧，我们几个最近多辛苦点  
奥贝斯坦：罗严塔尔，军事会议室不得闲聊娱乐内容  
【系统提示：罗严塔尔被禁言1天】

【系统提示：齐格飞进入同盟军总会议室】  
齐格飞：照片.jpg（传输完毕）  
齐格飞：推演结果出来，元帅想找的就是这个人……  
一时间，从海尼森的国防部大楼，到伊谢尔伦的要塞，到舰队的司令官旗舰，无数下巴同时掉落

————  
一周后  
莱元帅（来到一栋民宅）：终于到这里了  
莱元帅（整理衣服）：说起来，最近为什么会议室的大家跟我说话都怪怪的  
莱元帅（敲门）：请问杨威利副教授在吗？  
杨（开门）：抱歉，我不需要订……您，您是莱因哈特元帅！？您现在不是应该在奥丁吗？？  
莱元帅（欣喜）：您认识我？  
杨（困惑）：全银河还有不认识的？  
莱元帅（握住杨的双手）：其实我们以前见过的，在很久很久以前……

杨（思索）：莫非……  
莱元帅（点头）：是的是的  
杨（震惊）：真的……  
莱元帅（坚定）：我家想找你很多年了。  
杨（愧疚）：我爹在生意上也坑过你家？

此时此刻，伯伦希尔换班中校回到房间，翻开海尼森机场畅销书  
《生财有道——“银河葛朗台”杨泰隆的50个瞬间》

莱元帅：？？掏出当年留的字条  
杨：！！你，你还活着？你到同盟来了？你还当了我们的元帅？？你不是姓缪杰尔么？  
为了躲避（以为的）搜捕，莱因哈特到达同盟之后，便将姓氏改成家族以前的封地：罗严克拉姆。  
杨：突然意识到自己为黄金树王朝的倒塌送出会心一击，心情微妙

天国的杨爹：看，我儿子还是完成任务了吧  
天国的F4：心情微妙,too

莱元帅（抓住杨）：总之，今晚请务必光临寒舍，家姐想见您很久了  
杨（挠头）：那我就恭敬不如从命啦。  
杨（冲屋里喊）：尤里安，我们今天有地方吃晚饭了。  
莱皇：这个尤里安TM是谁啊  
尤里安：教授，我菜都买好了你跟我说不做了？  
坐车中：莱：开心，杨：开心，尤里安：警惕

 

元帅府邸：  
安妮罗杰：一边想着自己《银英》同人的故事，一边打开门  
安妮罗杰（发现门口站着原作者！）：谁寄同人给他了？？  
一番解释之后，安妮罗杰流着泪再次和弟弟一起拥抱仍然有点状况外的杨。秘书艾密尔悄悄订了一桌小席面送进来，几个人在一片和睦中度过美好的一顿晚饭。  
安妮罗杰：看着弟弟对杨爱不释手的样子，灵魂深处一念闪，进屋拿东西  
安妮罗杰：这是我家的钥匙，这是我家的账簿，这是我家的弟弟，以后要劳你多费心了，杨教授。  
老杨：？？ 莱皇：>///< 尤里安：叫豆麻袋

送走杨之后  
莱元帅：姐姐，为啥刚开门的时候你看到杨一脸惊讶？  
安姐：哎？？莱因哈特，你不知道他吗？同盟军内部最大社团——“杨威利书友后援会”你莫非没听过？你手下好多提督和将领都是他的粉丝，亚典波罗和罗严塔尔还分列正副会长……  
莱元帅：？？？

尤里安发短信跟卡琳抱怨：今天真是奇怪了，老师被咱们的元帅请去家里吃饭，饭后元帅的姐姐还把元帅官邸和私宅的钥匙给了我老师一份，元帅还脸红了，这都什么跟什么……  
尤里安：全新未开封零恋爱经验人士  
卡琳：……  
卡琳复制粘贴尤里安的短信，选中先寇布发送  
先寇布（喷酒）：将尤里安短信复制粘贴，发到同盟军总部会议室。  
啧啧，下巴落地的声音听几遍都很带感啊。

 

当晚：

【系统提示：莱茵哈特进入同盟军总会议室】  
莱元帅：所以你们都认识杨威利！！！  
齐格飞：冷静点莱茵哈特，我们确实知道他，但没人想到他是你想找的那个杨  
先寇布：我未来的亲家公我能不认识么……  
卡介伦：他就住我隔壁我能不认识么……  
亚典波罗：我是他后援会会长我能不认识么……  
罗严塔尔：后援会是我注册的，我以前还参加过签售会，我能不认识么……  
席特列：特洛伊拿下伊谢尔伦要塞的计划雏形就是他提的，我能不认识么……  
米达麦亚：我老婆在海尼森大学上过他的课，我能不认识么……  
比克古：国防部高级战略研究中心首席研究员，我能不认识么……  
波布兰：奇袭奥丁的线路是他先提出来的，我能不认识么……  
奥贝斯坦：每个对打倒黄金树有帮助的人才我都认识。  
莱元帅：………………为何没人告诉我！  
罗严塔尔：元帅，之前我有次给你推荐过他写的小说《银河英雄传说》，结果你冷笑一声“没上过战场的也敢妄言英雄”……  
卡介伦：而且你不是说你想找的那人在奥丁么……  
罗严塔尔：喜欢就快上吧，不上就要被别人  
【系统提示：罗严塔尔被禁言1天】  
米达麦亚：我觉得元帅先从朋友做起比较好  
卡介伦：这个月他会去国防部开会，你到时候也来旁听呗  
先寇布：我跟罗严塔尔一个意思  
【系统提示：先寇布被禁言1天】  
奥贝斯坦：元帅，杨教授是我国重要的政治人才，请保持距离  
齐格飞：目前的问题难道不是对方除了你的职业信息以外 一无所知嘛……  
齐格飞：你还是先相互熟悉熟悉吧  
【系统提示：莱茵哈特离开同盟军总会议室】

莱元帅：拨通海尼森大学校长电话

 

——————  
第二天  
社科研究院院长：小杨啊，你马上收拾一下，国防部和元帅办公室都点名要你，随军进入奥丁，清点相关资料和学术资源。元帅的座驾会来接你。  
杨：好感度+100

第三天  
莱元帅：在船上跟老杨知无不言言无不尽，从民生改革聊到科技发展，从帝国历史聊到银河未来  
杨：好感度+100

……  
第七天  
莱元帅：终于调出第一杯比例合适的红茶+白兰地；讲述童年故事，阐述成长心声  
杨：好感度+100

到达奥丁  
莱元帅（站在无忧宫阳台上）：杨，你看，这就是朕（齐格飞：咳咳）哦，是我给你打下的（齐格飞：咳咳）啊，给银河系所有热爱和平与自由的人民打下的江山  
杨：好感度+200  
齐格飞：我觉得你要先解决一下你一到奥丁就开始说“朕”的这个问题

莱元帅（指着图书馆）随便拿  
米和先（腹诽）：反正也不用你们两搬是吧……  
奥：元帅，这都是国家财产！  
杨：好感已经完全加满

晚饭后，杨带着莱元帅在无忧宫里面瞎转悠  
莱元帅（动情）：当年你父亲被皇帝困在这污秽之处，你一定非常痛苦。  
杨（挠头）：没啊，他俩感情从见面起就好得一塌糊涂，我爸又心大，又不求爵位，除了古董、钱、我，后面还加个他以外，万事都是左耳朵进右耳朵出。  
杨（摸摸墙）：就是老陛下逮到空闲就暗示我可以造反有点烦，天天没事就塞给我些黄金树黑历史这种帝国禁书。有次我在模拟室，瞎猫碰见死耗子打败了帝国那年军校的首席毕业生，从此就更没法消停了，老陛下几乎是按着饭点来安利我造反。  
杨（继续挠头）：后来他发现我没报军校，跑去奥丁大学念历史，还威胁我要没收我爹的财产。我只好问他，陛下你确定你要拿你自己和钱在我爹的心里面较量地位？搞得老陛下2天没理我，然后他就跟我说看上个叫安妮罗杰的少年，我就来给你报信了，不能误伤无辜啊。  
莱元帅：…………  
莱元帅：你，你就不怕这老皇帝真地……

杨（玩帽子）：我爹的钱其实大部分都存在同盟和费沙，生意更是以费沙为主，帝国这边只有他原来的别墅和着一屋子的古董。他收集的那些古玩多数都是假的，真的主要都是陛下后来送他的那些，所以就算真的没收财产的话，也不过就是物归原主罢了。当年如果不是收到那份请柬，我们俩应该元旦后就去费沙定居了。

莱元帅：那外界传言皇帝死前赐死了你爹是怎么回事。  
杨：宫内省的烟雾弹……老陛下临终前坚决表示死后不想葬在皇陵，指示亲信让我爹把他骨灰带走去宇宙转转，然后对外宣称他俩都死了。所以他一驾崩，我们俩就被送出帝国了。  
莱元帅（震惊）：等等你说这老头现在葬在同盟？？  
杨：对呀，就埋在我家后花园，和我爹的骨灰一起，我还在上面种了棵杨树苗，也不知道尤里安有没有记得浇水

莱元帅（突然扭捏）：那个…你觉得我……我能当你爹的……不对，我能当你的老陛下…不对……你觉得，我们俩能当老陛下和你爹吗？  
杨（大惊失色）：你要称帝？？  
齐格飞：莱因哈特大人，我觉得你真的需要多看点肥皂剧了  
莱元帅：我不是，我没有，别乱说啊.jpg

莱元帅（鼓起勇气）：抱住杨亲了一口  
杨（脸红MAX）：瞬间懂了  
剧情系统提示：您GET杨威利一只

躲起来围观的提督：内心疯狂吹口哨  
要求米达麦亚拿流量给他直播的罗严塔尔：稳了，下本书杨文理死不了  
齐格飞（走出去打电话）：安妮罗杰大人，先订酒店吧，恩，我估计回海尼森他们还要办一次……什么？我不觉得他们还需要满月席……不，套餐里有也不需要  
文字直播中的同盟军总会议室——  
亚典波罗：我觉得我们可以在无忧宫搞场集体婚礼，同盟的军人或者是当地的市民，只要想结婚的就可以申请，把曾经至高无上的皇宫，变成平民尽情欢乐的乐园，革命意义MAX啊  
卡介伦：明天我来做一份预算和门票收入计划  
奥贝斯坦（刚刚从内线得知同盟ZF改革计划通过）：不务正业  
先寇布：艾森豪威尔.jpg（传输完毕）  
卡介伦：刚刚做出来的网页报名数量截图.jpg（传输完毕）  
亚典波罗：你不就是想让元帅过几年能做一回那位么，杨自带票仓。  
奥贝斯坦：明天先搞个婚礼筹措委员会。

 

两天后：  
银河头条①：同盟军即将在无忧宫举办集体婚礼，帝国市民皆可报名  
银河头条②：同盟元帅莱因哈特将在无忧宫与杨威利副教授结婚

一个月后：  
百对新人共结连理，全银河甜蜜直播中，点击观看

 

一年后：  
杨威利出版《银河英雄传说》最后一本。杨文理将军苏醒，并绝地反击  
杨书迷：什么！这回居然不杀人了？？

八年后：  
当新出炉的第一先生杨教授站在总统府草坪上，和新出炉的莱总统一起向观礼民众挥手的时候，他突然想到尤里安当年在他《银英》最后一章的结尾加的一句话，传说已经结束，历史即将开始。他想：银河系的历史又翻过了崭新的一页  
莱因哈特握紧他的手，两人相视一笑，一起向欢呼的人群走去。

————  
弱智番外段子：  
洞房：  
莱元帅（坏笑）：我们今晚要么在皇帝寝宫内试试？  
杨（大窘）：那座寝宫哪处都被他俩搞过……我还撞见过好几次……算了算了

杨：所以，你知道该怎么……  
莱元帅：虽然不知道具体步骤，但我觉得我优势很大，我能A出去  
杨：默默起身去拿教学视频和卫生用品  
罗严塔尔：元帅，我真没搞过男的，你打错电话问错人了  
先寇布：拒接电话  
波布兰（转入语音信箱）：你好，这里是天才坠击王波布兰，我现在不方便接听电话，请在嗖的一声后留言。不过，如果来电是莱因哈特元帅的话，还是请您直接挂断吧，因为我也不知道。  
齐格飞：我电脑里有安妮罗杰出的【哔——】向同人本，莱因哈特你要么先凑合看看？  
杨（回来）：莱因哈特你摔手机干什么……

 

天国的F4（抱着身下的人）：看来这个金发小鬼还挺会玩的嘛~  
天国的杨爹（呻吟）：你…你跟他们年轻人…比个什么劲啊！


End file.
